


My Girl

by N_Peggy (RJPhaNTom)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Based on an Instagram post, F/M, Family, Hopper family, How I Think Hopper giving Sara’s hair tie to El would play out, Mention of Nancy Wheeler - Freeform, Mentions of Joyce Byers - Freeform, Mentions of Sara Hopper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJPhaNTom/pseuds/N_Peggy
Summary: A tender moment between Hopper and El is shared before she heads to the Snow Ball.





	My Girl

“Kid? Are you ready?” Hopper asked. Since being given the green light by Dr. Owens for El to attend the Snow Ball, the young girl had spent the entire day getting ready.

“I’m ready,” El announced. She flattened the skirt of her dress down, a hand-me-down from Nancy, as she opened the door to her bedroom and stepped out. Hopper let out a low chuckle. Joyce had assisted in getting El for the Snow Ball, doing her hair and makeup before going home to help Will get ready and he couldn’t be more grateful. “My, don’t you look beautiful.” He commented as he walked towards her.

“Pretty?” She asked meekly, fiddling with her thumbs.

“Very,” he replied, witnessing her eyes light up as she smiled at the affirmation. “Let’s go?” She asked excitedly. “Oh, um before you go.” Hopper raised his wrist to remove the bright blue hair tie that once belonged to Sara. He held it in hands briefly, reminiscing about his little girl before looking at El.

“This,” he held it up. “This belonged to Sara. If she were here right now, she would want for me to give this to you.” Hopper gently took El’s left wrist in his hands before he slipped the hair tie on, placing his hand on top of the hair tie.

“Why?” El asked once the hair tie was on her wrist.

“Because you’re my girl now, too...” He replied quietly, his voice breaking slightly. Tears also brimmed in the young girl’s eyes as she embraced the Chief.

It might’ve been a small gesture passing the hair tie on to El, but it held so much meaning. It was an affirmation that El was his second chance at becoming a dad again that had started long ago, when he had found her in the woods and continued when he gave the only thing that he could remember Sara by.

“Thank you...dad,” she mumbled as Hopper wrapped his arms around her small frame.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, again! 
> 
> I get the randomest pieces of inspiration thrown in my face and this one is based on a post made by @enjoy_your_chicken_ted on Instagram. https://www.instagram.com/p/Bu6tzRnAdO4/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1bp5a53c0r4xa
> 
> Speaking of, if you would like to follow me on Instagram, I’m at @dorkymileven since I happen to be on there a lot!


End file.
